


Original Sin

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, Jarl!Hannibal, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Religious Conflict, Tumblr Prompt, monk!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This stemmed from a request for Viking!AU Hannigram made by my fellow Hannigramer MadForMads.</p><p>Young monk Will is taken from his monastery and given to the warlord Jarl Hannibal as a gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNaughtyVirgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/gifts).



> Update: I am keeping the title Original Sin but I know now that the meaning I thought it to have is wrong so I have taken it out of the description. Thanks to those who have brought it to my attention!

Watching Jarl Hannibal pacing was like watching a caged tiger, all restrained power and fierce control. Will's heart was racing, pounding so hard against his ribcage it felt as if it might burst out out his chest as he kept his eyes on the floor, the sound of the other man's boots on the stone flags echoing around the room.

He had been spared when Hannibal's men had raided his monastery, the warriors leering at his beautiful delicate features, saying he would make the perfect gift for their leader. His brothers had been slaughtered and he had been made a slave, spending the journey bound and shivering below deck.

When he had been bought before the warlord, he had been weak and scared, forced to lower his head to the man by the rough calloused hands that held him to his knees

“Enough.” The deep accented voice rang clear and loud through the hall, silencing the voices and laughter of the men. “Look at me boy.”

Biting his lip to stop it from trembling, Will had looked up at the man, his breath caught in his throat when he saw the leader of the warriors. Hannibal was tall, broad and held himself with an ease and grace that he had only seen in royalty. Long light hair streaked with grey was plated into a rough braid, a short beard clung to his jaw and startling maroon eyes were trained on him, piercing right through him.

Hannibal sat back in his chair and took in the trembling monk on the floor by his feet. His men had picked a truly beautiful gift for him. The younger man had thick dark curly locks that fell over wide blue eyes framed with dark lashes. Full pink lips were pursed together as he tried desperately to stop trembling and a long elegant neck disappeared into the loose brown robe that hid the rest of his body.

Slowly rising from his seat, the warlord walked over to his gift, grasping the younger man's chin between his fingers and raising his head up to fully look at him, brushing his thumb against the angular jaw as he took in the monk's striking features.

“Beautiful...” He mused, a smile pulling at his lips. “You've picked well.” He added to his men, earning chuckling in response. “I am pleased.”

***

Time had become a blur for Will after he had been presented to the warlord. Despite still being absolutely terrified, the food and wine placed before him had made his mouth water after days of eating barely anything.

His stomach no longer gnawing at itself and his blood warmed by the wine, Will had been taken to what he could only imagine were the Jarl's chambers. He was led to a large wooden tub at the other end of the room that was filled with scented water.

Hands made quick work of the brown robe he wore, leaving him shivering and naked. He moved to wrap his arms around himself to preserve his modesty but the hands moved to grip his arms and lift him into the bath. A small gasp escaped him as he sat down in the warm water, the heat almost instantly starting to loosen his muscles.

The doors opening and the unmistakable voice of the Jarl caused him to instantly tense up again, sinking into the water in a desperate attempt to hide.

 “Leave.” Hannibal said to the thralls surrounding him, raising his hand. Will watched as they hurriedly left, bowing to the lord before closing the doors behind them. The young monk started to tremble again as the tall man turned around to look at him, heat evident within the maroon eyes. “What is your name  _ vænn _ ?”

“W...Will...” The tall light haired man slowly knelt by the tub, his eyes never leaving the younger man as he cupped a hand in the water, letting it trickle through his fingers.

“Is this to your liking?” Will nodded, still slightly wary as he watched the Jarl reach for a cloth. Hannibal's fingers dipped into the water and gently lifted Will's ankle before slowly moving the cloth up his leg. The brunette flinched at the initial contact but as the fingers started to massage his skin, he started to relax.

“W...What do you want f...from me?”

“My men brought you back because you were the most beautiful of your brethren...You belong to me now Will, but I do not want you to fear me...” Will's lips parted as Hannibal's hand trailed higher, a small moan escaping his lips before he could stop it.

The brunette shut his eyes, mind and body fighting against each other as he started to react to the older man's touch, ashamed at his betrayal of his God.

Hannibal watched the younger man's face as he moved the cloth up the sharp hipbone and across the taut belly, smiling at the quivering muscles. He could see the conflict evident in the beautiful features as he swept the cloth down again towards the youth's rapidly hardening cock.

“Why would your God deny you the touch of another?” The Jarl whispered, leaning forward |and pressing his nose to the damp curls at Will's temple. “Especially one as beautiful as you...”

Will didn't have an answer, his blood pounding in his ears as Hannibal's fingers moved up and down his prick. The young monk whimpered and arched into the touch, tilting his head back against the side of the tub. Hannibal captured his lips in a kiss, wiping all fear and doubt from the young man's mind as pleasure overtook his very being.

The cloth wrapped fingers left his cock and moved to between his buttocks, pressing against his entrance, the rough fabric sending shockwaves through him as Hannibal pulled away from the kiss to examine his face.

“You deserve to be worshipped...every inch of you...”

Will gasped and opened his eyes to focus on the curious maroon depth of the Jarl's gaze. The other man's kiss, the probing fingers that were setting his body alight...it was all too much.

“This...this is wrong...” He managed to whisper, his mind foggy with confusion and lust. Hannibal's hand moved away from between his legs and the other man rose to his feet.

“Why is it wrong?”

“Your men stole me from my brethren...God wishes for me to remain pure...”

Hannibal chuckled before leaning down, hands against the edge of the tub.

“Your God is not here boy...” Will looked away and wrapped his arms around himself. “But I am...”

The older man plunged his hands into the water, reaching in and pulling the young man out and over his shoulder, earning a surprised gasp from the monk as he strode across the room and laid the dripping youth on his bed.

Before he had a chance to move, Hannibal climbed over him, pinning him down between his thighs and arms. Will could feel the other man's heat on his damp skin and couldn't help the small shiver that ran through him.

Hannibal was incredibly handsome, there was no doubt about that, and despite the voice in Will's head telling him this was wrong, that he would go to hell...he found his body craving the other man's touch.

Leaning down, the Jarl ran his nose along Will's collarbone, breathing in the scent on his skin. The young man moaned, squirming against the furs on the bed as he ran his fingers down the pale side. The innocence and purity was coming off the brunette in waves and it only fanned the flames in Hannibal's belly.

“Please...” Hannibal's eyes opened at the breathy whisper near his ear, a smile pulling at his lips before he ran his tongue along the smooth skin.

“Please what?” Will bit his lip, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Please touch me.”

“Oh I plan on doing more than that  _ vænn... _ ”

The older man moved back on his knees, gripping the monk's ankles and lifting his legs over the broad shoulders, lifting and exposing him to the Jarl's scrutiny. Will covered his eyes with his hands, shamed at being so exposed.

Hannibal parted Will's cheeks and pressed his mouth to the puckered entrance, running his tongue along the ring of muscle as the young man cried out.

“Oh!”

Will's hips arched off the bed at the sensation of the warm wet tongue probing him. It was shameful, it was dirty...

It was  _ amazing _ .

Hannibal teased the monk's body, opening him up. He knew if the younger man truly didn't want this he would have fought him, but there had been something in the monk's eyes that had shown uncertainty in what he had been made to believe...

It was all for nought, Hannibal was his God now...

Will's hips twisted on the bed as the started to move in and out of him, long fingers of one hand gripped his thighs tight as the Jarl continued to taste him while the others were slowly added to his body, stretching him.

The young man tasted divine and the needy mewling escaping his lips only sweetened the experience for the warlord. Hannibal had never had anything pure before and he would enjoy taking the young man's virginity, making the monk fall apart...

Pulling away from Will's body, Hannibal lifted his head and licked his lips. Climbing off the bed, he started to remove his clothing, eyes never leaving the flushed and panting youth.

Will watched as Hannibal's tanned and muscular frame was revealed as he removed his clothes, his heart racing as he followed the movements of the Jarl's muscles as he climbed back onto the bed, covering the younger man's lithe pale frame with his own.

The brunette stared up at the powerful man above him, the maroon depths looking back at him held not only the fire of his lust...but something else...

Hannibal stroked the youth's cheek, noticing how he turned into the touch, lips parted and pupils blown wide. He felt the hard heated flesh against his own as he rolled his hips towards Will's, earning a small moan before swallowing the noise, sealing his lips across the monk's.

Will's hands flew up to grip the broad shoulders, returning the kiss as the lust and sensation completely overrode the last shreds of restraint and fear, the Jarl's tongue dancing across his own.

Fingers loosened their grip on his shoulders and sank into the thick braid of his hair, hips rose to meet his own and created a delicious friction. Hannibal all but moaned as he felt Will's tongue tentatively brush against his own, shy and unsure.

So the youth was feeling brave...

The need for oxygen forced Hannibal to pull away from the kiss, moving back upon his knees and flipping the younger man onto his front. Will let out a small whimper as his heated flesh rubbed against the soft furs, hips moving against the bed.

The Jarl found a small vial of scented oil that was used for his baths and poured some onto his fingers. Bracing one arm next to Will's shoulder, he used the other hand to part the pale cheeks and press against his entrance, still damp from Hannibal's tongue.

His ministrations left little resistance as he pushed a finger inside the hot tight body, hissing at the boy's grip and the strangled cry from those lush lips.

“Gods...” The older man muttered, twisting the digit and curling it back to brush against the brunette's prostate, ripping a muffled squeak as Will buried his head into the pillow, his hips flying off the bed back towards the finger inside him. He still couldn't comprehend a God who would deny pleasure but in a way he was thankful as he was the first and only man to see the beautiful features contorted in pleasure.

Another finger was added and Will bit the pillow to muffle the noises rising from his throat. His body was moving of its own accord, rocking against the long digits inside him, sending sparks through his very bones as Hannibal massaged his prostate.

“Mmmmm as must as I would love to continue to touch you  _ sváss _ I believe you crave something more...”

Will nodded, face flaming in shame and lust. By God he knew he shouldn't but he wanted this, the touches of Hannibal's fingers and tongue had only increasing the feeling of desire until he was reduced to a creature of pure sensation, writhing and arching.

“Sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you...”

“Please...I want more...” Hannibal smiled as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to Will's back, swiping his tongue along the warm salty flesh.

“ And you shall receive it...” Withdrawing his fingers, Hannibal poured more of the scented oil on his hands, running slicked fingers along his hard and aching cock. “On your hands and knees Will, legs wide.”

Slowly lifting himself from the bed, Will complied with the Jarl's orders, spreading his bent legs wide. Hannibal knelt between them, running a hand over the pale skin before parting Will's cheeks, brushing the hot head of his cock against the monk's oiled entrance, eliciting a low moan from the brunette.

“Do you give yourself to me freely Will? As your Jarl and master?”

“ Yes...” The moment the whispered word left the monk's soft lips, Hannibal slowly breeched his body. The whisper turned into a loud groan as he felt himself be filled by the hot hard flesh of Hannibal's prick.

A growl rumbled through Hannibal as Will's body encased him, squeezing him in its tight heat. Will leant on his elbows, his arms no longer trusted to hold him up. The angle he now lay allowed Hannibal to go in as deep as he could. When he was fully immersed, the warlord took a moment to savour the feel of the younger man underneath him, the small pants coming from his parted lips, his fingers flexing against the furs.

Leaning forward, Hannibal gently bit just under Will's shoulder blade, his beard scraping against the pale flesh and his braid brushing against the monk's ribs as he gripped the slender thighs and rolled his hips forward, pulling another whimper from the youth as he arched back towards the older man.

“You feel so good...” Hannibal growled against Will's skin, moving back and forth, rocking into the monk's body.

“Oh...Han...Hannibal...” The sound of his name on the younger man's lips sent a bolt of lust through the Jarl, causing him to thrust harder into Will, the breathy gasps turning into louder moans as each stroke was stronger, deeper...

“My sweet monk...”

Will's eyes were clenched shut as he focused on the fullness he felt that was so pleasurable it bordered on pain. The Jarl was by no means small but despite Will's inexperience he was proving himself to be a gentle but thorough lover.

In the darkness behind his eyelids, he could hear small grunts from Hannibal with each movement, the sound of skin against skin, his own breath being forced from him in sharp gasps. The fingers gripping his thighs were holding tight enough to bruise, adding to the sensations coursing through his body. The feeling of being filled, stretched, possessed...

If sin felt this good then he was surely damned.

Leaning backwards, Hannibal arched his back, adding more power into his movements as he sped up, feeling the start of his orgasm begin to build, the twisting coil of pleasure slowly building within his belly. Will's moans were growing louder, the young man's whole body shaking with each thrust of the Jarl's hips.

Will was no stranger to arousal, his body having betrayed him before, but they had always been told to resist and ignore...will the sinful thoughts to leave them through prayer and study.

Now, as he felt the hard length fill him over and over, he knew that no amount of prayer would ease the flames burning in him, threatening to consume him whole and push him over the edge.

Sinking his fingers into Will's dark curls, Hannibal gently pulled back, lifting Will to lean against his chest. The young monk cried out at the angle this now allowed Hannibal to thrust, filling what felt like every inch of him. Slender arms reached back for the back of the Jarl's neck as he pressed his tongue and teeth against the juncture of Will's neck.

“Ah!” Will squirmed as a bolt of pain shot through his shoulder as Hannibal bit down, teeth sinking into the pale flesh, marking him.

“Sshhhh.” Licking the wound, Hannibal smirked at the angry red mark. “Now everyone will know you belong to me...”

Will could barely think any more, the pleasure building within him was almost too much, that at any moment he would shatter into a thousand pieces. A large warm hand ran down his chest and belly, reaching for his straining prick.

The Jarl knew he wouldn't last much longer, Will's exquisite body was just too much for him to last, tight and warm and willing...

A few long strokes of the warlord's hand was all it took for Will to be tipped over the edge, spilling onto his belly with a sharp cry and a thrust back against the older man. Hannibal gasped as the monk's body tightened around him, the vice like grip against his cock causing him to shoot his blood hot seed deep inside the youth.

The room was silent save for their combined gasps, Hannibal's hand still fisted in Will's hair and Will's own hands were around the back of Hannibal's neck.

“I am...no longer...” Will tried to say in between deep breaths as the Jarl smirked against the damp skin.

“No...you are not...” Hannibal replied, loosening his grip on the dark hair and easing out of the young man, earning a small hiss. Moving to one side he laid down on the furs, one arm behind his head, the other beckoned the brunette. “But now knowing what you know...would you go back?”

Will gave a small forced laugh, crawling to join the older man.

“You have already told me that you own me...why would you care?”

“Because you are a beautiful and intriguing creature...I don't go about deflowering every young man that is brought to me.” Hannibal said with a smile, pulling the other man to him and lifting his chin.

“God forgive me...but no, I wouldn't go back.”

The Jarl chuckled and pressed his lips to Will's, sealing his seduction with a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Old Norse:  
> vænn = beautiful  
> sváss = beloved


End file.
